


Slaughter & Sustainability

by peanuthead



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i felt so creative when i came up with this but someone else has probably done it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanuthead/pseuds/peanuthead
Summary: “Sykkuno.”Jesus, he could hear it in her voice. The exasperated drawn-out y, the quirk of the hip, the eyebrows just slightly quirked while she looked at him in amusement.“Sykkuno, you can’t just ignore me.”“Actually,” he said, eyes fixed on the coffee cup on the counter, “I’m pretty sure I can.” She was hovering, he could tell. Intimidatingly. He experimentally gave the stirrer another twirl, mesmerized by the foamy swirls.Or: the one where Skeld (you know, with the cafeteria?) has a café
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Slaughter & Sustainability

**Author's Note:**

> that's the sound of me outlining a 40k slow burn murderhusbands!corpsekunno fluff & angst ridden fic and then being too lazy to write it  
> please accept this procrastination gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction about the characters these people play in among us. this is not rpf (just that fandom worked best). i claim to know nothing about their actual lives.

“Sykkuno.”

Jesus, he could hear it in her voice. The exasperated drawn-out _y_ , the quirk of the hip, the eyebrows just slightly quirked while she looked at him in amusement.

“Sykkuno, you can’t just ignore me.”

“Actually,” he said, eyes fixed on the coffee cup on the counter. “I’m pretty sure I can.” She was hovering, he could tell. Intimidatingly. He experimentally gave the stirrer another twirl, mesmerized by the foamy swirls.

“Sykkuno.” He finally looked up, avoiding eye contact and, along with it, Rae’s judgmental stare. “Are you gonna pretend like you didn’t just do that?”

“Hm?” he asked, feigning ignorance. He winced as she wiggled her way into his face, glaring daggers. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Rae sighed, backing off a bit and leaning back against the counter. “Listen, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have killed you like that.”

He took a deep breath, glancing around the cafeteria to make sure it was still empty before placing his coffee cup down and looking at her. “No, Rae, you shouldn’t have. That’s the third time in a row I’ve been killed first and-” she grimaced- “ _and_ you promised you wouldn’t kill me.” He cut off, catching the shrillness creeping out in his voice. On the other side of the cafeteria, a cleaning bot looked up from the tables and beeped at him angrily.

Sykkuno waved at it awkwardly, moving closer to Rae and lowering his voice to a whisper. “I’m not too broken up about it, okay? It’s just. I’m really sick of being a ghost- it’s not. It’s not doing anything good for my mental health.” He laughed awkwardly, looking away and reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. She looked at him in sympathy, hopping down and then lightly patting him on the shoulder.

“It won’t happen again,” she promised. “Swear on my bloodlust.”

He grinned. “On the bloodlust.”

Rae giggled, jumping up to wildly scream, “For bloodlust!” She punched her arm up into the air, whacking his face in the process.

Sykkuno blinked at her, face slack.

They dissolved into laughter.

“Listen,” she said, gasping for air, working on composing herself. “Okay. Rush hour’s coming up, so get your shit together, get ready.”

He nodded solemnly. Suddenly, she was a flurry, straightening and cleaning, dusting and organizing. The next game was going to end soon, and even though their shift had barely begun, the crowd came fast. He drained his coffee and started cleaning out the machines, giggling softly. The last round really had been wild. After she transferred over from the Fortnite scene, he’d barely set foot in a server without Rae- they were thick as thieves, she liked to say. He glanced over at her fondly, _cha-chunking_ the filters into an organized stack. She looked up from her log, shooting him a quick grin.

They’d signed up for café duty at _The Skeld Sustainable_ (God knows what makes it sustainable) together, actually. Neither of them were too high up on the scoreboards, so they could use the extra cash, plus it served as a great distraction in between the uh… constant dying and rebirth. Very deity-esque.

He liked his job so far, he really did. The shifts weren’t too long (six hours), and he only had to stick around for a day or two before getting back to playing, plus he got to meet cool people.

At that exact moment, the emergency button beeped from the middle table.

“Ah, poop,” he said, reaching over the counter and hurriedly grabbing his apron from one of the barstools. Rae looked at him as he tied it behind his back hastily, that tell-tale _“ready?”_ eyebrow quirk. He nodded, preparing his Hello-I-Am-a-Functioning-Server smile. (Teeth, he reminded himself. Always more teeth.)

(Wait, no. It dawned on him that he played a killing game for a living. Less teeth!)

So, when the clump of people finally appeared around the center cafeteria table, post-game euphoria thick in the air, they were greeted with the sight of a twitching, grimacing ( _Jack, am I tripping or is that kid glitching?)_ Sykkuno and a manically grinning Rae (there’s really no explanation for that one, she’s just a bit crazy).

And if any of the players decided that they might wait a few minutes for their post-game coffee, you can’t really blame them, can you?

~

Eventually, the sweet smell of caffeine wafting out of the café defeated the overall weirdness of Sykkuno and Rae (it’s a well-known law of physics that the unstoppable force is coffee, and the totally movable object is a strong desire not to speak).

“Sykkuno!” Rae shouted from literally a foot away. “Non-Fat latte with Caramel Drizzle. Tall, okay?”

He reached for one cup, then another, then back to the first, before giving up and looking at her desperately. “I- I don’t know what that means.” She groaned loudly in exasperation, scowling as she put- _slammed_ \- the tea she had just finished onto the counter.

“Sykkuno, we went over this last week.”

He shrugged helplessly, trying to inject as much Bambi eyes into his imploring stare as possible. She intensified the scowl, pausing for just a second to hand over the tea to a short girl who squeaked out an intimidated “thank you”. Rae glanced over to check that the line was empty (save for the poor Caramel Drizzle Guy, who was lurking in a nearby corner, gazing mournfully at the cluster of his fellow players across the cafeteria) before leaning back against the counter, unamused.

She took a deep, very Zen breath, obviously trying not to murder him. “Look at the cheat sheet,” she said gently. Sykkuno nodded, trying to pretend like he hadn’t forgotten that it existed ( _there’s a lot to remember, okay?)_.

Fine, maybe he wasn’t as capable a barista as he had made himself out to be, but he tried. And _fine_ , alright, it didn’t hurt that if he just acted clueless enough, Rae eventually made the drinks herself and he could chat up the customers. He just liked maybe friends, okay? Was that so bad?

One look at Rae’s glower convinced him otherwise.

Fifteen minutes and one disappearance of Rae (and lots of stickiness) later, the latte was ready. He avoided eye contact as he sheepishly handed it over the counter, trusting his intuition just enough to let it go as the Caramel Drizzle hand extended to grab it and-

Oh, Jesus. Oh, God. Oh, poop. Sykkuno stared in slowly growing horror as the cup fell, seemingly in slow motion.

And- _splash._

His eyes turned up to meet Caramel Drizzle Guy’s, whose shoes he had just utterly wrecked. Caramel Drizzle Guy, who was- smirking? And- chuckling? Chuckling in a, well, really _(not sexy, Sykkuno, don’t you dare think the word sexy, that’s disrespectful and you’re better than that and you wouldn’t want anyone to call_ you _sexy, would you?)_ … cool voice. With a really… cool smile. Caramel Drizzle Guy, who was saying something now that sounded scarily like an apology, who was cracking an awkward joke and- _what?-_ reaching out a hand towards the washcloth hanging out of Sykkuno’s apron pocket.

He batted away the guy’s hand faintly, not sure whether he was frozen because of humiliation or… something else. Caramel Drizzle Guy- oh, cracking another joke. Sykkuno realized in total, utter, terror, that this guy- this man- was charming. Very, very charming. And very cool.

“So, what exactly makes it sustainable?” the guy asked, grabbing another washcloth off the counter and kneeling down. He grinned up at Sykkuno- he seemed to do a lot of that- and started to clean up the mess. “Pretty sure the only thing we sustain around here is steady homicide rates.” Sykkuno laughed faintly, frozen.

The guy scrubbed off the last of the coffee, standing up and reaching out a hand for Sykkuno to shake, saying something about not needing a coffee after all. Firm handshake, Sykkuno noted, pushing down the note of disappointment that rose at the news that he wouldn’t get to talk to this dude more. Sykkuno could be cool, too. Very cool. 

But then-

“I’ve got a few days between games, so, uh, you might be seeing me around quite a bit,” the guy said easily with a _(charming!!!!! So charming!!!)_ smile. Sykkuno nodded faintly, trying his best not to grin like a maniac as the guy took a seat at the counter and pulled out a book, gesturing for Sykkuno to continue his job _(poop, he forgot he has a job)_. Rae shot him an inquisitive look, emerging from the backroom, where she’d apparently been sheltering (lucky). She wiggled her eyebrows at the dude, pointing at him wildly and mouthing “hot” over his ducked head.

 _Oh,_ Sykkuno thought, mortified. _Jesus._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) i greatly appreciate comments and kudos if you feel so inclined  
> i think im gonna add at least another chapter (we obviously need to know corpse's name) but would you all like me to make this a longer (hehe slowburn) work?


End file.
